


Project Runway AU

by jujuberry136



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuberry136/pseuds/jujuberry136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the BAU are not FBI agents, but contests on Project Runway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Runway AU

**Author's Note:**

>  Crack!fic, Gen. No beta, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. Bonus points if you can identify which season, cast members, and challenge were shamelessly appropriated from Project Runway.

“Spencer, I’m concerned.”

That was a phrase you never wanted to hear in the workroom, especially with only four hours left in the challenge.

JJ looked up from her dress, glad to take a break from folding candy wrappers into some semblance of a print to see what Tim was saying to Spencer. It was a familiar scene at this point, almost half way through the competition; Tim’s slight frown and furrowed brown, carefully circling the dress form and adjusting his glasses to get a better look.

Spencer shifted his weight, tugging nervously at his ever-present sweater vest. “I’m trying to make a wearable garment, so I’ve been shaping the Twizzlers for a corset top and also making a fringe skirt.”

JJ really hoped Tim liked Spencer’s dress. He been shaken since Gideon had abruptly quit the competition three challenges ago. The young man had been thrown deeply off balance without the presence of his mentor. JJ wished that Foyet (never George) could have been the one to crack instead of Gideon—the creep absolutely delighted in making the work room as tense as possible with his constant musing on the sharpness of his scissors. JJ was positive she wasn’t the only one who wondered how he’d made it past the background checks and onto the show.

Tim took of his glasses. “I can see that, I’m just worried that this might be a little ambitious — remember, you only have four hours tonight and a hour for hair and makeup tomorrow.”

“Thanks Tim.” Spencer looked relieved, though JJ thought he might want to take Tim’s concern about time-management more seriously. Spencer was always the last one to send his model out of the workroom and JJ had seen him adjusting hems at the last minute too many times to count. Once he was sure Tim had truly moved on, he knelt back down to the floor and started glue-gunning red licorice onto to create a fringed skirt.

JJ tried not to tense as Tim made his way across the room, stopping for a moment to gape at Garcia’s sleek dress ripe with Sprouse influences and gave Morgan some quick advice on appropriate hem-length for his bubble skirt formed from Hershey wrappers and pillow covers. Finally it was her turn. She gave a quick smile to the cameras before focusing back on the group’s mentor. He had had some harsh words for her last challenge outfit, too conventional and lacked vision, which the judges had echoed (she was sure there was nothing worse than Nina’s arch tones pronouncing she was bored).

“JJ,” Tim said jovially, somehow still upbeat though he kept the same hours as the designers. She made a mental note to ask him for advice—she had a toddler and this was still the most exhausting experience of her life. He continued, “Tell me about your creation.”

“Well, I’ve been pleating the York Peppermint Patty wrappers to make an A-line skirt,” JJ said, detailing each element of her design. She tried not to be too anxious as Tim paused before speaking. When he finally grinned broadly, she allowed herself a moment of celebration before going back to work on the bodice.


End file.
